Walt Disney Home Entertainment "Collect Them All" Bumpers
Walt Disney Mini-Classics November 1, 1988-June 4, 1991 Disney-Mini-Classics-Collect-A.png|As seen on The Wind in the Willows Disney-Mini-Classics-Collect-B-01.png|As seen on Ben and Me and Bongo Disney-Mini-Classics-Collect-B-02.png|As seen on Ben and Me and Bongo; #2 Disney-Mini-Classics-Collect-C-01.png|As seen on The Prince and the Pauper, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Small One, and the four Winnie the Pooh shorts, among others Disney-Mini-Classics-Collect-C-02.png|Same as before; #2 Disney-Mini-Classics-Collect-C-03.png|Same as before; #3 Disney-Mini-Classics-Collect-C-04.png|Extended bumper; only on Willie the Operatic Whale, The Small One, Peter and the Wolf, The Prince and the Pauper and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Disney-Mini-Classics-Collect-C-05.png|Extended bumper; only on Willie the Operatic Whale, The Small One, Peter and the Wolf, The Prince and the Pauper and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore; #2 Bumper: On a blue-black gradient background, we see at the top of the screen the completed Walt Disney Mini-Classics logo on the left and the words "Collect Them All!" on the right in what appears to be the Balloon font (the same used in the pre-2009 Nickelodeon logo). Below it is a list of titles in the Mini-Classics series. Variants: *On the 1988 VHS of The Wind in the Willows, it is a still screen without any animation beyond fading in and out. The titles listed are Mickey's Magical World (italicized in gold), Donald in Mathmagic Land (purple in a saloon font), Mickey and the Beanstalk (in a whimsical yellow font with "and the" smaller than the rest of the words), The Reluctant Dragon ''(in a medieval shiny blue-green font), and ''The Wind in the Willows (in a blue font similar to the one Mickey's Magical World uses and without the word "The" at the beginning). *On the 1989 VHS releases of Ben and Me and Bongo, the titles are more spaced out and the first screen crossfades into another screen of titles. The first screen is the same as the last bumper, but "Wind in the Willows" is moved over to the next screen and now is shown properly as "Wind in the Willows". The two new titles listed on that one are Ben and Me (allcaps in a fancy gold font with "AND" sandwiched two lines) and Bongo (allcaps in red). *On the 1990 VHS releases of the four Winnie the Pooh featurettes, another screen is added and the titles now fade in and out instead of crossfading. The first two screen remain the same, but the second screen now has Mickey's Christmas Carol ''(green in a fancy font) listed underneath ''Bongo. The third screen has Winnie the Pooh and the names of the four shorts (And the Honey Tree, And the Blustery Day,'' And Tigger Too'', and A Day for Eeyore) listed in a whitish-yellow rounded font, with the shorts' names listed in allcaps. *On the 1991 VHS releases of Peter and the Wolf, Willie the Operatic Whale, and The Prince and the Pauper, the titles fade in and out faster and two more screens are added. The first three otherwise remain the same with no changes. The titles listed on the second-to-last screen are The Legend of Sleepy Hollow (in a ghostly blue font), The Small One (red with "The" on top of "Small"), and Willie the Operatic Whale (allcaps in a plain orange font). The titles listed on the final screen are The Prince and the Pauper (magenta and allcaps in an arched font with "THE" in tiny letters above "PRINCE", and "AND THE" stacked in between "PRINCE" and "PAUPER") and Peter and the Wolf (allcaps in a purple, stencil-like font with "AND THE" sandwiched between "PETER" and "WOLF"). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: *November 1, 1988: A dreamy tune consisting of ringing bells, with the last one left echoing until the fade-out. *October 30, 1989: A shortened version of the Walt Disney Mini-Classics logo music. *December 28, 1989-June 4, 1991: A soft, jolly dance tune, which was taken from the 1936 Mickey Mouse short Thru the Mirror. Availability: The respective variants are seen on all the titles above. Don't expect to find this on the 1993 reissues of the Winnie the Pooh shorts, as they all have their own special promo at the end instead (and that promo would be updated in the next year's reprints of the shorts!). Editor's Note: A memorable bumper among many who grew up with the Mini-Classics line of titles. The music on the first variant, however, has been described to be rather rather loud and eerie by a few viewers, especially with the echoing at the end trailing into the black background, but it shouldn't frighten anyone else at all. Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1987-1991 (original usage); 2001 (reprint) Disney's Sing-Along Songs CTA 01.png|Early variant #1 Disney's Sing-Along Songs CTA 02.png|Early variant #2 Disney's Sing-Along Songs CTA 03.png|Later variant #1; slide 1 Disney's Sing-Along Songs CTA 04.png|Same as before; slide 2 Disney's Sing-Along Songs CTA 05.png|Later variant #2; slide 1 Disney's Sing-Along Songs CTA 06.png|Same as before; slide 2 Bumper: On the same background as the Sing-Along Songs logo of the era, we see the small red logo of Disney's Sing-Along Songs. Below it is yellow text in a Cooper Black font, the same as on the title logos. Variants: * Early in the bumper's usage, the words "Sing Along With All Of" are included above the logo. These were removed, as well as the logo being shifted up, to allow for more room for the extra volumes. * Later in the bumper's usage, the volumes each appear by fade-in, by 3 or 4 at a time depending on the print. * On "Disneyland Fun", the slides each have three volumes intact and fade faster. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: * Either Jiminy Cricket (voiced by Eddie Carroll) or Ludwig von Drake (voiced by Corey Burton) explaining the names of the volumes. The second 1990 variant has background music as well. :1987 version: ::Jiminy Cricket: Sing along with all of Disney's Sing-Along Songs: "Heigh Ho", "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah", and "The Bare Necessities". :1988-1989 version: ::Ludwig von Drake: Now, all of you out there can sing along with all of these Disney's Sing-Along Songs. There's "Heigh Ho", with those kooky dwarfs, those little guys are so cute! (Heh.) "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah", and "The Bare Necessities". And you gotta have those. And you can sing along, or dance, or go in the kitchen to get a snack, whatever. (chuckles) Oh, "You Can Fly"! Hey, that's done a song! (chuckles) No, you can't fly, but you can listen to the song, whether you think it, please. :1990 version (A): ::Ludwig von Drake: Now all of you out there can sing along with all of these Disney's Sing-Along Songs. Our first volume is Volume 1, (chuckles) which is "Heigh Ho". That's with all those kooky dwarfs, you know. And then there's "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah", and "You Can Fly"! Well, not at all; you can't fly, Peter Pan can fly! (Heh.) He's very good at it, that's even. (Ho.) And then...would you---would you get the other title there? There--oh, "The Bare Necessities", and you gotta have those, you know. And "Fun with Music"; that's what we're having, it's fun with music--all right, I'll get on with it. And "Under the Sea", which is much better than being on top of the sea with the choppy waves and the wind and the icy season. (chuckles) So have a good time singing! :1990 version (B): ::Ludwig von Drake: Ooh, look at this! We've got all these other Sing-Along Songs that you can sing songs on with sing--with the sing-songs. (chuckles) Anyway, what we got here, we got "Heigh Ho" with Snow White and those cute little guys, and then there's "Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay"! (chuckles) Ah-ah-and with Peter Pan, "You Can Fly" whenever you like it, but actually, you can only fly when you're in air, really. Ah-ah-and look for "The Bare Necessities" with Baloo the bear, oh watch out for those! And then we got--oh, wait a minute, we got more volumes than this. Oh well! Wake up and show what's done wi-coop-the--(chuckles) that's better! There's "Fun with Music"! (chuckles) I always had fun with music, didn't you? Then you can sing "Under the Sea", but be sure to bring your swimsuit for that one. (chuckles) Then you can have a lot of fun singing at Disneyland with "Disneyland Fun", 'cause that's as much fun as singing and laughing with a professor. And "I Love to Laugh"! (chuckles) I'm beginning to laugh all over again! (laughs) Oh, stop controlling me! (laughs) I can't take it...! (laughs) * On "Disneyland Fun", the beginning of the Sing-Along Songs theme is heard instead. Availability: Seen at the end of Disney's Sing-Along Songs videos from 1987 to 1991, such as "The Bare Necessities". It made a strange appearance at the beginning of the 2001 reprint of the volume "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah". Editor's Note: This bumper advertises what one would expect to be Volume 8 as Volume 9. Either there was a typo in the bumper or for some reason Volume 8 was dropped. Disney's DuckTales 1988?-1991 DuckTales CTA 01.png|Original variant; slide 1 DuckTales CTA 02.png|Slide 2 (added later) DuckTales CTA 03.png|Later variant; slide 1 DuckTales CTA 04.png|Same as before; slide 2 DuckTales CTA 05.png|Same as before; slide 3 (added later) Bumper: On a black background, we see the DuckTales logo. Below it is "Collect them all!" with a line underneath, and we see titles of volumes advertised in the bumper. It shines. Variants: *Starting in 1989, the titles and the logo are smaller to make room for more volumes. As a result, "Collect them all!" was moved from below the DuckTales logo to the right side of it. Plus, the titles fade out and more volumes were being advertised. *A few of the slides, which include Slide 2 of the original variant and Slide 3 of the later variant, were not added until later during their respective usage. FX/SFX: Just the shining, as well as the fading later on. Music/Sounds: An instrumental of the DuckTales theme. Starting in 1990, we also hear Brian Cummings say "Ask your video dealer about all of the exciting volumes of Disney's DuckTales!". Availability: Seen at the end of DuckTales videos. Walt Disney Cartoon Classics 1989-1992 Bumper: After the copyright screen fades out, this leaves the background and the Walt Disney Cartoon Classics logo. We see the words "COLLECT THEM ALL!" scrolling up from below the Walt Disney Cartoon Classics logo, followed by names of the titles shown below. FX/SFX: The scrolling. Music/Sounds: The Walt Disney Cartoon Classics theme. Availability: Seen at the end of Walt Disney Cartoon Classics videos from 1989 to 1992. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 1989?-1992 Winnie the Pooh CTA 01.png|Early variant Winnie the Pooh CTA 02.png|Later variant Winnie the Pooh CTA 03.png|Same as before; #2 Winnie the Pooh CTA 04.png|Same as before; #3 Winnie the Pooh CTA 05.png|Same as before; #4 Winnie the Pooh CTA 06.png|Same as before; #5 Winnie the Pooh CTA 07.png|Same as before; #6 Winnie the Pooh CTA 08.png|Same as before; #7 Winnie the Pooh CTA 09-0.png|Same as before; #8 Winnie the Pooh CTA 09.png|Same as before; #9 Winnie the Pooh CTA 11.png|Same as before; #10 Bumper: On a black background, we see the logo for The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh with the words "COLLECT THEM ALL!" directly below. Below this are titles of volumes being advertised in the bumper. Variant: Starting with Volume 4, the volume number appears above the title, and it fades between volumes with the logo and text still above. The sub-variant promoting all 10 volumes would not appear until Volume 8. FX/SFX: None on the early variant. On the later variant, the fading. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: A Winnie the Pooh-related tune, depending on the variant. Starting in 1990, we also hear Brian Cummings say "Ask your video dealer about all of the exciting volumes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh!". Availability: Seen at the end of VHS releases of each volume of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 1990?-1991 Chip N Dale CTA 01.png|Slide 1 Chip N Dale CTA 02.png|Slide 2 (added later) Bumper: On a yellow-orange background, we see the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers logo. Next to it was "COLLECT THEM ALL!" in the same font used by the Disney Mini-Classics and Pooh bumpers. Below it are titles being advertised. Variant: Starting in late 1990, the titles fade out to make room for more titles. FX/SFX: None, or the fading on the later version. Music/Sounds: An instrumental of the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers theme. Starting in late 1990, we also hear Brian Cummings say "Ask your video dealer about all of the exciting volumes of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers!". Availability: Seen at the end of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers videos. Disney's TaleSpin 1990?-1991 TaleSpin CTA 1-1.png|Original variant; slide 1 TaleSpin CTA 1-2.png|Same as before; slide 2 TaleSpin CTA 1-3.png|Same as before; slide 3 TaleSpin CTA 1-4.png|Same as before; slide 4 TaleSpin CTA 2-1.png|Later variant; slide 1 TaleSpin CTA 2-2.png|Same as before; slide 2 TaleSpin CTA 2-3.png|Same as before; slide 3 TaleSpin CTA 2-4.png|Same as before; slide 4 TaleSpin CTA 2-5.png|Same as before; slide 5 TaleSpin CTA 2-6.png|Same as before; slide 6 TaleSpin CTA 2-7.png|Same as before; slide 7 TaleSpin CTA 2-8.png|Same as before; slide 8 Bumper: On a river background, we see the TaleSpin logo, as shown on the video title card. Below it is "COLLECT THEM ALL!" and names of volumes. Then it cross fades to another volume. Variant: Later in the bumper's usage, the background was changed to a sky background featuring a plane from the show. More volumes were also advertised. FX/SFX: The fading. Music/Sounds: An instrumental of the TaleSpin theme, with Brian Cummings saying "Ask your video dealer about all of the exciting volumes of TaleSpin!". Availability: Seen at the end of TaleSpin videos. Disney's Holiday Videos 1990 (Halloween) Bumper: On a blue tinted picture of a haunted house with graveyards, we see the words "Collect them all!" on the top right. The movie titles wipe in from a blinds effect, followed by the videos' titles in the same effect. FX/SFX: The blinds effect. Music/Sounds: An excerpt of "Toad’s Trial" from Disney’s The Wind in the Willows, with Brian Cummings saying "Scare up more Halloween fun when you take home these videos from Disney. There's full-length live action movies: Blackbeard's Ghost, Something Wicked This Way Comes, and The Watcher in the Woods. Animated Mini-Classic: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Classic cartoon collections: Donald's Scary Tales and Halloween Haunts. Add these videos to your library for more Halloween excitement year after year!". Availability: Seen at the end of Disney's Halloween videos from 1990. Editor's Note: This might scare young viewers because of its spooky nature. 1990 (Christmas) Bumper: On a red background, we see a green Mickey Mouse wreath. The words "Collect them all!" appear on the top right. The titles of the videos appear from a blinds effect. FX/SFX: The blinds effect. Music/Sounds: An instrumental version of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", with Brian Cummings saying "Add these other delightful Christmas videos to your collection, or give a special Disney gift. There's full-length movies: One Magic Christmas, and the musical classic Babes in Toyland. Festive cartoon collections: A Walt Disney Christmas, A Disney Christmas Gift, and Jiminy Cricket's Christmas. Christmas Mini-Classics: The Small One, and Mickey's Christmas Carol. The exciting toy factory adventure Where the Toys Come From, and the popular Sing-Along: Very Merry Christmas Songs. It's holiday magic from Disney!". Availability: Seen at the end of Disney's Christmas videos from 1990. Max Fleischer's Cartoon Capers 1990 Max Fleischer CTA 01.png|Slide 1 Max Fleischer CTA 02.png|Slide 2 Bumper: We see the Max Fleischer's Cartoon Capers title card. Then it cuts to yellow curtains with the same logo, and then next to it are the words "Collect Them All!". Names of the video titles wipe in from below. FX/SFX: The cutting of the bumper and wiping. Music/Sounds: A generic Max Fleischer-related music, with Brian Cummings saying "Look for more Max Fleischer's Cartoon Capers. Collect them all for hours of fun!" Availability: Seen at the end of Max Fleischer's Cartoon Capers (1990 edited re-releases of The Fabulous Fleischer Folio, which were released originally by Walt Disney Telecommunications and Non-Theatrical Company Vista Home Video's predecessor under the Walt Disney Home Video label). Paddington Bear 1990 Paddington Bear CTA 01.png|Slide 1 Paddington Bear CTA 02.png|Slide 2 Bumper: On a white background, we see the Paddington Bear logo, and next to it is Paddington looking at an old TV screen with the logo in it. Below it is "Collect Them All!" The names of the video titles wipe in from below. FX/SFX: The wiping. Music/Sounds: The theme of Paddington Bear along with Brian Cummings saying "Look for more Paddington Bear's Adventures. Collect them all for hours of fun!" Availability: Seen at the end of the 1990 re-relases of Paddington Bear videos, which were released originally by Walt Disney Telecommunications and Non-Theatrical Company Vista Home Video's predecessor under the Walt Disney Home Video label. Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Disney IDs Category:Miscellaneous Bumpers